


roses

by mixians



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixians/pseuds/mixians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every monday, jongwoon buys him a bouquet of roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roses

Kyuhyun and Jongwoon have a routine now.

It’s no more extraordinary than the filming of another music video or another photo shoot, yet without it Kyuhyun knows he won’t ever feel quite right anymore. It’s the reason why his life is always the same: change is something he doesn’t know how to take.

Every Thursday, they spend time together—they go out to dinner, or they watch a movie, or they just spend the whole night in Kyuhyun’s dorm room. They always end up there anyways, so Kyuhyun decides it doesn’t really matter.

Every Tuesday, they sing and try to write ballads, which always turn out horribly, and they laugh at them with each other until tears are streaming down both of their faces.

Every Monday, Jongwoon buys him a bouquet of roses.

Kyuhyun isn’t exactly sure what this is anymore, but he likes it. He never wants to let it go.

 

 

“What would you do if you wanted to win a girl’s heart?” asks the MC. Kyuhyun can’t remember what variety show they’re on this time, but he supposes it doesn’t really matter anyways.

Kyuhyun doesn’t really know the answer, so when it gets to his turn to answer he just says, “I would sing for her,” even if it probably isn’t true. As an afterthought, he adds, “I’d do everything I could to impress her.”

“I would try to catch her attention,” is Jongwoon’s answer, “somehow. Maybe I’d buy her flowers every month or even every week! Or every day. I would do anything, if it meant that she would notice me.”

That strikes Kyuhyun as kind of desperate, but still kind of cute. He thinks that if he were a girl, he’d fall for for a guy like that.

 _Oh, god,_  Kyuhyun thinks,  _am I really thinking about how I would act if I were a girl?_

Being in Super Junior is going to make him insane, he’s sure.

 

 

Kyuhyun is watching a movie— _My Sassy Girl,_  specifically—and most of the other members on the couch next to him have fallen asleep. It  _is_  late, after all. Jongwoon is the only one awake, and Kyuhyun sort of dreads being the last one awake with him because Jongwoon is weird. He likes to touch  _philtrums_ , of all things. And he has three turtles.  _And_  he wears a lot of eyeliner. It kind of scares Kyuhyun sometimes, but it’s also strange to see Jongwoon makeup-free, so maybe he doesn’t actually mind so much.

The movie goes on, and Kyuhyun remembers why he can’t stand romantic comedies. He’s not really sure why he agreed to watch this anyway—it was all Sungmin’s idea, and he is  _such_  a sap—and he wishes he’d declined and gone to play Starcraft instead of watching Cha Tae Hyun give some girl a rose. He’s about to get up and leave when he hears a sniffle and glances to his left and  _is Jongwoon crying?_

He  _is_  crying, Kyuhyun realizes, and tears streaked with a little bit of black from his eyeliner are streaming down Jongwoon’s face as he wipes his nose with the back of his hand.

Kyuhyun has never known anyone other than Sungmin who would get this emotional over a movie. Somehow, he’s never expected Jongwoon, of all people, to be the other person. He should’ve, though—Jongwoon  _is_  the odd one, after all.

But seeing him cry makes Kyuhyun feel strange and almost touched, which he can’t explain, and Kyuhyun sits back down.

By the end of the movie, he’s crying too.

 

 

Super Junior is but a memory in Kyuhyun’s mind now, and the pain is fresh in his heart; he stays with Jongwoon and he cries and Jongwoon cries because everyone is  _gone_ , even if they’ve all promised to keep in contact and stay close. Kyuhyun knows it’s not true, and so do they, and so does Jongwoon.

Jongwoon is all Kyuhyun has left of Super Junior, and he holds onto him with everything he has.

Their routine continues, and it keeps Kyuhyun sane, even if there are many more empty hours now. He and Jongwoon start to pursue solo careers and it’s slow in the beginning, but as they gain popularity on their own their free time decreases and it’s harder to keep the routine up and Kyuhyun can feel the distance growing between them, pulling them apart.

Jongwoon still never lets the roses in the vase last for more than a week.

But it’s the day that he’s been expecting for a long time now, and when Jongwoon approaches him he knows what’s happening.

On the outside, he accepts it well enough, but inside he’s screaming,  _Don’t leave me, don’t go, don’t abandon me_ , but Jongwoon doesn’t hear him anymore because Jongwoon has gone, and Kyuhyun has been left in the dust.

The roses in the vase are wilting. Kyuhyun doesn’t touch them. They rot and fester, filling the air with a sickeningly sweet scent, and when he smells it all he can think of is Jongwoon.

 

 

When Jongwoon first gives him a bouquet of roses, Kyuhyun laughs.

“Is this some joke, hyung?” he grins, grabbing a vase and filling it with water.

Jongwoon takes the flowers and trims the stems, then peels the plastic off and sets the flowers in the vase. “It’s not a joke,” is all he says, and he puts the vase in the center of the dining table.

When Jongwoon brings him another one the following Monday, Kyuhyun is a little incredulous but replaces the old bouquet—which is just about to start dying anyway—with the new one, and Jongwoon smiles an odd smile, one that Kyuhyun hasn’t seen on his face before.

It’s only the week after that that he catches on.

“Hey, hyung,” he says, “Does this have anything to do with what you said on that show one time? About how if you liked a girl you’d buy her roses every week just to catch her attention?”

Jongwoon’s eyes widen nearly imperceptibly; he laughs, though, and says, “Maybe.”

 

  
  
"Do you really believe all of that sappy shit we sing in our ballads?" asks Kyuhyun one day, when they're eating together with yet another new song laid out in front of them.

Jongwoon laughs and flips to the next page. "Of course I don't. No one does. I doubt the writers themselves even do."

"We should try writing something, don’t you think? It’d be fun. Maybe we’ll finally understand what they’re thinking."

"That's the worst idea you've ever had, Kyuhyun."

They try anyways; Kyuhyun writes of sweet scents and petals dropping one by one, and it’s an absolute train wreck.

 

 

It’s cold and rainy today, so Kyuhyun and Jongwoon are inside and bundled up against the cold, watching  _200 Pounds of Beauty_  in the living room. Jongwoon is sniffing a little and his head rests comfortably on Kyuhyun’s shoulder as the ending credits roll.

Jongwoon takes Kyuhyun’s hand in his, and it’s warm and soft and comforting; Kyuhyun smiles as Jongwoon lifts his head up from his shoulder to look at him and in that moment he sees something in Jongwoon’s eyes that says,  _This is more than friendship_ , and he’s so lost in it that he leans forward and kisses him and Kyuhyun wants it to last for forever; Kyuhyun never wants this— _everything_ , all of it—to end.

The vase of roses sits in the center of the dining room table, pristine and beautiful and perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you really want to know, the scenes in chronological order would be (by scene): 6, 2, 1, 7, 3, 5, 4.  
> I wouldn't read it that way, personally, but if you're curious... ^^


End file.
